Senshi Beyond Oasis
by SinisterMarmalade
Summary: What will happen when Quatre isn't allowed to sleep through his own birthday? Read and find out! I FINALLY PUT OUT CHAPTER FIVE!
1. Default Chapter

Story by SinisterMarmalade.  
  
I intend no copyright infringement. I have great respect for Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Beyond Oasis and their authors. I own none of this, except this particular story.  
  
This plot idea came to me while I was playing an old Sega Genesis game called "Beyond Oasis." One of the things I thought was funny about it was the main character was another blonde arabian.  
  
Enough of this, on with the show.  
  
SENSHI BEYOND OASIS  
  
The morning dawned bright and cheerful, and Quatre Raberba Winner did his best to ignore it. The rays of the sun penetrated his expansive window, and alighted his face. With an uncharacteristic grumble, Quatre rolled onto his other side, facing the wall. The sun would not be daunted, however, as a cheery radiance filled the room. Pilot 04 pulled the covers over his head and buried his face in the pillow. There was peace and quiet for a full half minute, until...  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Q-BEAN!!!!" Duo's voice seemed to come out of a loudspeaker on full blast, and the force of the noise flung Quatre out of bed and onto the floor. Looking around, he gaped at the scene outside the window. There was Deathscythe Hell waving at him cheerfully (as only a Gundam piloted by Duo could wave) and in its other hand holding an undamaged and quite pretty Red Oak tree that had appearantly been uprooted. As he watched, the braided one hopped out of the cockpit, jumped onto Deathscythe's hand, pried open Quatre's window, and helped himself inside.  
  
"Happy Birthday Q-Bean!" Duo repeated. "Do you like what I got ya?" he asked with gleeful anticipation.  
  
"Duo... I...," Quatre began, then took a breath and gathered his thoughts. "You got me a tree."  
  
"Not just any tree. This is a Red Oak, endangered since the mid 23rd century. I figured you'd like it, since its dignified and beautiful at the same time. You do like it, don't ya?" Pilot 02 asked hopefully.  
  
"I like it. It's very pretty. Where did you get it?" Quatre asked, knowing that he would regret it but unable to stop himself.  
  
"Well," began Duo, "It turns out that Treize Kushrinada has this really nice lawn in front of his mansion in Marseilles..."  
  
"That's enough answer for that question. Now, one more thing: who told you when my birthday is?" This last question was asked with a slight hint of venom.  
  
"Umm, pretty much all the Magaunac made sure we knew," the braided one replied with a smile.   
  
"Who's we?" the blonde asked, now apprehensive.  
  
"Me, Heero, Wu Fei and Trowa. That's all," Duo said with a shrug. Quatre's hopes of letting it slip by fizzled.  
  
"Anyway, I talked to the Magaunac and we agreed that if you plant the tree yourself you'll appreciate it more. It will also keep you from killing yourself with paperwork," he added helpfully. "Oops, gotta go, I have some repairs to do on 'Scythe. See ya, Q-Bean." With that, Duo bolted.  
  
Quatre let out a melodramatic sigh.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
As he worked, Quatre started to like digging in the dirt a bit. It took his mind from other troubles and occupied his body with something constructive. It seemed that maybe this day wouldn't be so dismal after all.  
  
"That about does it," he remarked, spreading out the last of the mulch around the base of the tree. He stepped back to admire his handywork.  
  
"That's beautiful," a female voice breathed behind him.   
  
"Yes, it really is such a lovely oak," he replied, then stopped and looked around. There seemed to be noone around. That same female voice giggled... from above him? 


	2. 2

Story by SinisterMarmalade.  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
SENSHI BEYOND OASIS  
  
Quatre looked up, and then fell on his butt in surprise. Over him suspended in the branches of the tree, was a light green face framed with dark green hair. The features were female, and also rather pretty. The girl giggled at him.  
  
"Who are you?" Quatre asked, rising to his feet.  
  
The girl lightly jumped from the branches and landed on her feet. The moment her toes touched the ground, she took on a peach skin tone, emerald green eyes, and brown hair. She was about the same height as Quatre, with much longer legs. For modesty's sake, she was clad in strategically placed leaves. She smiled warmly at him. "Hello, my name is Makoto Kino," she said, walking up to him.   
  
"How did you get here?" he queried.  
  
"M..My tree was horribly uprooted by a huge golem! I thought we would be left to rot and die, and all I could do was cling to her for dear life!" She shuddered at the memory.  
  
"Your tree? Excuse me, miss, this may sound like a silly question, but... are you entirely human?" Q-man felt a bit self-conscious asking her this, but did anyway.  
  
Makoto giggled in response. "I'm not human at all! I'm a Dryad, a spirit of the trees and flowers!" she responded with glee as Quatre face-faulted.  
  
"Do all trees have a spirit such as you?" he asked. Makoto looked away sadly.  
  
"There are very few of us now. Once we flourished, and in a time before humans recorded history we were allies. Such a long time ago...," she said distantly.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Quatre told her softly. Makoto suddenly turned to him with a smile.  
  
"Don't be! So what do we do now, master?" she inquired with a grin.  
  
"Master? What do you mean?" the blonde pilot replied, confused.  
  
"Today is your birthday, right? At least that was what your friend Duo said to himself as he...," she looked away again, but only for a second.  
  
"Please forgive Duo. After all, I'm sure he meant no harm," Quatre began.  
  
"Okay!" Makoto replied enthusiastically. Just then, Trowa Barton approached them with an odd antique lamp in hand. Looking at the brunette, he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Quatre," the unibang pilot asked quizzically, "Did Duo hire an... escort for you?" Quatre blushed.  
  
"I'm Master Quatre's present!" the tree spirit exclaimed with glee. Trowa turned an amused look to his friend.  
  
"I... no, she... Trowa, this is Makoto Kino, a Dryad. She came with the tree!" Q-man blurted out. Trowa decided to avoid further questioning, and handed Quatre the lamp.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Quatre," he said.  
  
"Oh, how nice! It must be an antique. It needs to be cleaned up a little," pilot 04 remarked as he rubbed the lamp against his sleeve. Suddenly the lamp glowed red with heat.  
  
"Ow!" exclaimed Quatre as he dropped the antique. Smoke poured from the top, and when it cleared, there stood another very attractive young woman. This girl had long, raven-black hair, fiery violet eyes, a wonderful figure, and was dressed in a skimpy silk one-piece with leather sandals and a katana in hand.  
  
"Who dares to summon me!?" she demanded. Makoto jumped behind Quatre while this new arrival glared around the room.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Quatre in alarm. She directed her gaze at him in earnest.  
  
"I am Rei Hino!" she snapped. "I am an Efreet, a spirit of the flame." Then her face turned sad, "And as you have summoned me, I must grant you three wishes."  
  
"Why do you have to grant three wishes? And Makoto, why are you afraid of her?" Q-man asked, looking between them.  
  
"Wood burns," answered Makoto, "otherwise I'd humble that fire spirit! They always think they can push everyone around!"  
  
"You couldn't anyway," replied Rei smugly. "But in answer to your question, I am under a curse placed on me by an evil sorcerer many centuries ago." Quatre seemed lost in thought for a moment.  
  
"Alright," he declared, "my first wish is to make Makoto fire proof." Rei looked surprised, then determined.  
  
"Very well, it is granted," she intoned.  
  
"Sugoi!" exclaimed Makoto in joy. "Now we can see who can beat who!"  
  
"My second wish," continued Quatre, "is for you two to be friends." The two girls stopped mid stance, then Rei waved her hands. Both young women backed off.  
  
"Sorry Rei-chan," said Makoto.  
  
"That's okay, I'm sorry too," responded Rei.  
  
"And my third wish," Quatre finished, "is for you to be released from your curse!" Rei looked stunned for a minute as energy swirled around her. 


	3. 3

Story by SinisterMarmalade.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
SENSHI BEYOND OASIS  
  
For several seconds, Rei just stared at Quatre. The anger seemed to leave her, but not the fire. She smiled at him in genuine gratitude.  
  
"That is a wish I grant gladly," she intoned. The energies coalesced around her for a moment, then disappeared. "Thank you Master," she said with a gentleness that gave lie to her earlier rage.  
  
"Oh, not again..." Quatre bemoaned. Just then Heero walked up to him with an ornate silver goblet. When he saw the two women he stopped in surprise, then grinned wickedly.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Quatre. Are the Magaunac trying to get you laid?" Our hapless birthday boy face-faulted. Before he could reply, Heero handed him the cup.  
  
"Um, thank you Heero," Quatre said with as much dignity as he could muster. He examined the ornate goblet in his hands. It was solid silver and quite beautiful. The stem was styled as a mermaid and a dolphin intertwined, and the base was a clam shell. Q-bean had to admit, the artistry was first rate. He went into the kitchen, rinsed it out, then filled it to take a drink. As he brought the vessel to his mouth, he felt the brush of soft feminine lips against his.  
  
Suddenly the cup became progressively heavier until he dropped it. An impossible amount of water spilled out of it, which then seemed to transform into a petite girl with blue eyes and hair. She wore a gauzy blue dress that was semi-transparent.   
  
"Oh my," she said, rising to her feet. Then she looked up at him and blushed.   
  
"Uh, er...," responded Quatre.  
  
"Am I interupting something?" asked Wufei from behind Quatre.  
  
"NO!" they both responded, blushing. Trowa stifled laughter while Heero bit his lip so hard it bled.  
  
"Ah," said the Chinese pilot. "Then it is the perfect time for me to give you your birthday present."   
  
"Oh no, you really didn't need to get me anything!" a near panicked Quatre replied.  
  
"Of course I did, it is your birthday," responded Wufei as he handed Quatre an ornate amulet with an expertly cut tourmaline in the middle. "It is meant to ensure a life of great love and happiness to its wearer."  
  
"He's racking up the love pretty fast as it is from what I can see!" commented Duo walking in. Makoto screamed.  
  
"The controller of the evil golem!" and charged at the braided one.  
  
"What I do?" he exclaimed, dodging to the side.  
  
"You uprooted my tree, you butcher!" she yelled. "You almost killed me!"   
  
"Really? I didn't mean to," Duo responded, sounding more serious.  
  
She stopped mid punch. "Oh. Okay, I'm sorry I tried to beat you up."  
  
"Pardon me," said the water spirit, "but am I to understand that today is your birthday?"  
  
"Yes...," replied Quatre warily. The water spirit blushed profusely.  
  
"Then... then I'm your birthday present?" she asked in squeeky surprise. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Then I better tell you my name. I'm Ami Mizuno," she told him shyly.  
  
"Really!?! Then am I your birthday present also?" said an excited new voice. Everyone turned toward the source of this voice to find a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and yellow butterfly wings. She was completely naked and seemed to take no notice of it.  
  
Quatre rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I suppose that would be accurate. What's your name, and what kind of spirit are you?" he asked, resigned to his fate. She giggled prettily.  
  
"I'm Minako Aino and I'm a sprite!" she proclaimed, then wiggled and giggled.  
  
"Did you come out of this amulet?" he asked her directly. She nodded her head enthusiastically.  
  
"How is it that you came to live in an item of jewelry?" Quatre continued.  
  
"I was trapped their for six hundred years!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Why were you unable to leave until now?" inquired Wufei.  
  
"I was cursed by an evil sorceress to be trapped in the tourmaline until I was given to someone who lived in interesting times."  
  
"That's us," agreed Trowa.  
  
"Why did the sorceress curse you?" asked Heero.  
  
"Because she was a bitch!" the sprite answered helpfully.  
  
"Hey Q-bean, how do you end up with four hot chicks who all think you're their 'Master?'" queried Duo.  
  
"YAY!!!" exclaimed the Maguanac seemingly from nowhere. "MASTER QUATRE IS WELL ON HIS WAY TO GETTING LAID!!!"  
  
"What's 'getting laid' mean?" asked the girls in unison.  
  
"It means to 'play hide the sausage!'" exclaimed Duo unhelpfully.  
  
"It means to 'lay pipe,'" supplied Trowa with a smirk.  
  
"It means to 'hide the sacred pickle in a hollowed out Buddha,'" replied Wufei. The others looked at him a bit oddly.  
  
"It means to 'make your backbones slide,'" suggested Heero. The girls all turned blank looks towards Q-bean.  
  
"It means to take all your clothes off and for the man to put his genitals inside the woman's genitals!!!" shouted Quatre. The girls all looked at eachother. Ami was blushing bright as a tomato, Rei slightly less so, Makoto looked like she was rolling the thought around in her head, and Minako smiled.  
  
"It sounds like fun!" she exclaimed in an innocent voice. Quatre nosebled and face-faulted. From outside came the sound of new construction. Duo went over to the window and looked out.  
  
"Hey Q-bean, get a load of this," the braided one yelled, pointing. Quatre got up and went to the window.  
  
Outside, the Magaunac were building an addition to the mansion, with a sign that read 'Master Quatre's Harem.' 


	4. 4

Story by SinisterMarmalade.

I apologize for the long wait. As I'm writing this, I don't myself know how long I will be writing this new chapter. I'm approaching with little in the way of ideas since chapter three, and I'm pretty much going on hope for inspiration. Wish me luck. Or don't.

As always, I intend neither infringement, disrespect, nor profit from the original source material and it's authors, unless that profit is in the form of helping me to grow as a writer. On with the show.

SENSHI BEYOND OASIS

Quatre could only stare out the window, mouth agape, as it became clear that his faithful servants, his second family, THE ONES WHO TAUGHT HIM THAT HIS LIFE HAS VALUE, were enthusiastic to throw him into a pit of his base desires and instincts. It didn't help matters that his friends and fellow pilots were gladly assisting them, or worse yet, leading the charge. With a speed born of desperation the blonde pilot wracked his brain.

"I propose that we all enjoy a nice dinner together, and perhaps we will all talk about ourselves to know one another better. Before we start, does anyone have any dietary restrictions?" Inwardly Quatre sweated; he was stalling for time.

"Master Quatre," Rashid said, instantly appearing beside him, "it is only 4:30 in the late afternoon. Do you wish to eat so early?"

"Yes Rashid, with the days strange events I feel myself growing peckish."

"Yeah, and besides, he'll need his energy _tonight!_" supplied Duo unhelpfully. "After all, maybe he just wants to get an early start on... _other activities."_

Quatre blushed. The new shouts outside of "MASTER QUATRE'S NOT GAY! MASTER QUATRE WILL GET LAID!" only added to his discomfort. Makoto raised her hand.

"Um, I'm a meatarian," she stated. Rei looked at her quizically.

"Huh, I'd have thought you were a vegetarian," she responded. A shocked expression crossed Makoto's face.

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS A CANNIBAL!?!" the dryad shrieked.

"I see," Quatre said. He turned to Rashid. "Tonight, we will dine on steak tartre, french bread, and cream brulee for dessert."

"Of course. You do not want to offend any of your girlfriends," Rashid laughed. It was the first time Quatre had ever considered murdering a magaunac. At that moment the front door bell rang. Quatre rushed to answer it, seeking not the entity on the other side so much as respite from the current situation. As he flung open the door, his heart alighted that he didn't see another woman. Before him instead was a slender young man only slightly older than himself, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a coral shirt with tan khakis. Immediately Rashid hurried for the door.

"I am sorry, young sir, but it turns out that Master Quatre isn't really gay. I am afraid you must leave." Haruka regarded the large Arabian with amusement.

"I'm afraid I'm not here to comment on 'Master Quatre's' personal life or to seduce him. I am here to talk to four young women," she said with a smile.

Rashid drew a scimitar from his belt and rushed at this new stranger. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE AWAY MASTER QUATRE'S FUTURE WIVES! I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE I ALLOW IT!" Haruka leaped nimbly over his attack and kicked him in the back of the head without removing her hands from her pockets.

"Listen, I'm sure you mean well, but I think you're confused. For one thing, each of the girls in question had a normal life at some point, and then each met the evil sorceress Michiru who changed their forms into what you now see. As for his 'future wives,' I personally would have a problem taking someone to be my wife who didn't have free will of her own. As for 'Master Quatre,' I'm here to make sure that the girls stay safe, so I guess I have to make sure he can defend them." She stepped into the mansion proper. "That means you and I will fight!" Haruka pulled a sabre from a hidden space, and instantly three automatic pistols were trained on her.

Duo looked at Wu Fei. "Hey, why aren't you helping us defend Q-Bean?" Wu Fei stood with his arms crossed, studying the stranger's form and stance.

"You would dishonor Quatre by denying him the chance to fight her?"

"Huh, what..._ her!?!_" Duo exclaimed, his jaw going slack. "But how can you tell?"

"Look at the waist, for one thing. The proportions are incorrect. And the way she is standing indicates a lower center of gravity. Besides, how can anyone as beautiful as her be a man?"

"So, if that was a man, would you hit that?" Duo asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Maxwell," Wu Fei snorted.

"You seem to know me, so perhaps it would be fair to have the name of my opponent," inquired Quatre, obtaining a sabre from the wall behind them.

"You can have my name if you beat me. And to beat me, you have to keep up," Haruka laughed, jumping twenty feet up onto a landing. Quatre ran up the stairs and took a traditional fencing stance.

"Whatever my relationship with them may be, I will defend these women with my life," he declared.

"Good. You won't loose anything you didn't bet," exclaimed Haruka, lunging in with a low faint followed by an upward slash. Quatre parried and gave ground.

"They are not slaves! If they wanted to leave, I would not infringe their rights!" Quatre retorted. He drove Haruka back with a series of short thrusts.

Haruka scowled. "It's clear you don't understand. Whether you like it or not, their new status with all the nifty new tricks comes with a price. And that price is _servitude!_" Haruka slashed high then low, forcing Quatre to step back. Quatre could see that the topic of conversation was upsetting his opponent, so naturally he continued it.

"You speak of slavery with such passion. Is it possible that you have endured such servitude yourself?" As Quatre expected, Haruka pressed the attack. She thrust, slashed and advanced her ground again and again, until Quatre's back was against the wall. With a howl of fury she slashed for the neck, intending to decapitate him. Luckily, Quatre had spent time with the Zero System, and by giving ground he watched her natural fighting style so he could exploit her weaknesses. When she committed herself to the attack, he ducked and rolled, standing up at her side and punching her in the ear with his basket hilt. Haruka fell to the ground, unconscious.

Duo winced as he watched the final blow. "Dude, why the ear man?"

Quatre stood for a moment, catching his breath. "Actually, I thought it was perfect." Instantly Quatre was surrounded by the girls.

"Mister Winner, please take off your shirt so that I may examine you," Ami said with obvious concern.

"Yes," agreed Mina, "take off your shirt!" As the girls led a blushing Quatre off to the med bay, Wu Fei Chang picked up Haruka's limp form and started walking in the same direction.


	5. 5

Story by SinisterMarmalade.

As always, I intend neither disrespect, profit nor infringement of the original authors or their works. On with the show.

Additionally, I would like to thank all of the people who have added this story to your alerts. It gives me inspiration and let's face it, an ego boost. You know who you are, so thank you very much. Also, thank you to all my readers.

SENSHI BEYOND OASIS

Quatre lay on a cot with his shirt removed, the blue haired water spirit examining him thoroughly. The other girls were offering to help, but she pushed them away. "I see no sign of injury, Master Quatre. Just in case though, perhaps you should take it easy for a while."

He took a deep breath. "Haruka-san mentioned that you were each normal girls once. Tell me, Ami, what was your old life like?"

"My mother... she was a village midwife. I have always wished that I could also be a midwife, and I was learning a lot by assisting her." She looked very sad, then shook her head and went back to examining him. "It was all so very long ago."

"I'm afraid that methods have changed, Ami. You may be happy to note, however, that there are now many woman doctors and if you want I could send you to college to become one." Ami looked at him with dawning happiness, then suddenly embraced him.

Mina leaned in to whisper in her ear. "While you're down there you should kiss him. Rub yourself against him, and soon... hey!" Ami was instantly standing up again, her face red as a freshly painted barn. Makoto was blushing too, but smiled to herself as she walked up to him.

"Master Quatre, we must examine your wounds... thoroughly. Please remove your pants and let us see if you are wounded," she breathed, sitting next to where he lay on the cot. Mina smiled and started to unbuckle his belt. Quickly Quatre stood and raced for the door.

"I'm sure I am completely uninjured. As you may recall, she didn't land a blow," shouted the blonde pilot as he raced down the hall. Back in the room, each of the girls giggled in teasing laughter, even Rei and Ami joining in a little. Nearby, Wu Fei was having his own problems. With his arms crossed, he stood between Haruka's unconscious form and about fifty magaunac with an assortment of rifles, pistols and sabres drawn. He cleared his throat.

"You will not attack this person, for several reasons. One," he held up a finger, "it would be dishonorable to attack a defenseless opponent. Two," another finger followed the first, "This person's actions indicate she wanted to protect the girls, something you should approve of. Three," as could be assumed, there was a third finger raised, "Quatre would not want the hospitality of his house to lead to the death of his guest. I can only imagine how upset he would be if his reputation were damaged thus, not counting the emotional repercussions of the act itself. Having illustrated my case, you will leave this onna in peace." He watched them walk away, then washed his hands and prepared to check over her injuries. He was dreading this moment as he tried to think of her as just another hurt individual in need of help, and not as a strong,determined and quite beautiful woman.

"I am a worse pervert than Duo," he lamented. Then he brightened. "No, that is impossible. _No one_ is a worse pervert than Duo!" This thought cheered him only for a second, as his task still awaited him. "Enough time wasting!" He berated himself, as he carefully began to remove her shirt. He checked over her torso and noted that if her sports bra was undamaged, likely everything underneath would also be fine. Wu Fei closed his eyes a moment to focus his chi, then began to open her pants. By the time he was finished conducting a thorough examination he was also ready for a cold shower. He reached forward to button her shirt when Haruka sat up and stretched.

"Thank you for taking care of me, and for standing up for me as well. You're a truly good person," she said, hopping to her feet and promptly falling down. "Oof... hey!" Wu Fei gingerly lifted her back onto the cot.

"I believe it would be best for you to rest right now," he cautioned.

"You are quickly losing hottie points here! I'm not that badly injured!" she protested.

"Then stand." Haruka only glared at him. "Very well, then as I am your de-facto physician, I request that you stay here and rest, at least for today. I will bring you a plate of dinner soon. I believe we are having steak tartre and french bread with cream brulee for desert."

"Um, what about a vegetable?" asked Haruka.

"Quatre wishes to accomodate Makoto." Haruka laughed out loud. Wu Fei cleared his throat and continued. "Now that Quatre has defeated you, what will you do now?"

Haruka looked at Wu Fei with interest. "Well, since your friend won, I can't call him unworthy to protect the girls. That being said, a new threat will appear in the days to come, and Quatre will have to be ready, as will anyone who stands with him. That being said, you can quit worrying. I won't leave here anytime soon honey." The last comment had Wu Fei blushing again, and the previous blush hadn't even faded completely yet. "I have to stick around to train you guys. Hope you can take it!"

"We are not weak, and all you currently reside here will stand with Quatre. I personally await your instruction with joyous anticipation." Wu Fei let a smile grace his features. "I enjoy a good sparring session, and I anticipate the chance to match my skills with yours. But off the subject, I believe you promised you would give us your name if Quatre defeated you. Judging as half your face is an interesting shade of purple, it is time to collect."

Haruka shook her head and smiled. "Very well... Haruka Tenoh. But you, and only you, can call me Ruka-chan," she said with a bawdy wink.

"I will call you Haruka-sensei until you deem that we have learned what you would teach us."

"Hmf, you're no fun."


End file.
